Halloween à la Congrégation
by Eramis
Summary: Notre OS Mirage Miller, fête Halloween pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Mais avec Allen, Edward, Inuyasha et leur amis, ils vont se retrouver confronté à des créatures de la nuit les plus effrayantes les une que les autres. Peut peut être faire peur, mais j'en doute. Je préviens quand même . Bonne lecture! Ps: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf: Mira, Alex, Mél, Jun, Méline


Hallowenn!

Halloween étant ce soir, tout le monde s'active à la Congrégation. La plupart des exorcistes et membres de la section scientifique aidaient pour les préparatifs, si ce n'est que Miranda s'est cassé la figure à chaque fois que je l'ai vue traverser un couloir. Nous sommes tous de congé aujourd'hui. Komui a décidé de faire une grande fête ce soir. Et pourquoi? Non seulement c'est Halloween mais c'est aussi les 10 ans de ma petite soeur adorée. Alors de notre coté, Alexis, Mélicia et moi lui préparons une surprise de taille alors que Jun s'occupe d'elle.

Mélicia: Vous avez trouvé vos costumes pour ce soir?

Alexis: Ho que oui! Je vais me cosplayer!

Moi: Ton costume fait Halloween au moins?

Alexis: Ba bien sur!

Mélicia: Et tu sera en qui? Je veux savoir, je veux savoir!

Alexis: Roulement de tambour...

Moi: Cousin!

Alexis: T'es pas drôle ma Cousine. Je vais me cosplayer en Jack Squellington!

Moi: Mais c'est génial! Il est exellent ce mec!

Alexis: Tout comme moi.

Mélicia: Ha non toi tu ne sais pas chanter.

Alexis: *BAMMM!*

Moi: Il le sort d'où son rocher?

Mélicia: J'en sais rien.

Moi: On avance quand même?

Mélicia: On va pas l'attendre.

 _Quelques instants plus tard:_

Moi: Tu crois que ça va aller si on place le trésor là?

Moi: Oui je pense. Bon je crois que c'est bon. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous aille demander à Komui d'éteindre les lumières à 7 heures précises.

Alexis: Ho. Pas envie.

Mélicia: Si si si tu as envie. Laisses nous faire Mira, Alex' et moi y allons. Toi vas te reposer et commencer à te préparer.

Moi: Ok, j'y vais. Merci beaucoup.

Mélicia: Mais de rien.

Alexis: Et moi aussi je veux me reposer!

Mélicia: Dépèche toi ou je te traîne par la peau des fesses.

Alexis: Chef oui chef!

Je rigole. Sa fait du bien de penser à autre chose que la recherche du coeur précieux, la pierre de puissance et tout le tralala.

Bon c'est pas tout, mais je n'ai pas d'idée de costume moi... Je sort de mes pensées quand je vois une jeune fille à la longue cheveulure blonde qui s'approche. Elle est déjà costumée.

Moi: Winry!

Winry: Ha je te cherchais Mira!

Moi: Tu es déjà costumée à ce que je vois.

Winry: Ha ha oui tu as vu ça? J'ai pas fais dans l'originalité... Une sorcière ça fait plutôt enfant.

Moi: En tout cas je trouve que ça te vas bien.

Winry: Merci ^^.

Moi: *smile* Au fait, tu as dis que tu me cherchais?

Winry: Oui, je voulais savoir en quoi tu allais te costumer. Komui ne veut pas qui ai deux costumes pareils pour les combattants.

Moi: Il est sérieux là? Et pourquoi?

Winry: Je sais pas. Il veut qu'on ai tous un costume diférent comme quoi ce serait beaucoup moins chic.

Moi: Il me casse les bonbons celui là.

Winry: Alors? En quoi sera déguisée notre belle Mira?

Moi: Je ne sais pas encore pour tout te dire...

Winry: Tu ne sais pas encore? Il serait temps d'y reffléchir! La fête débute à 18h et il est 15h!

Moi: Je sais je sais. Mais je vais me rendre au sous sol. Peut être que je trouverais quelque chose!

Winry: Bon courage.

Moi: En quoi sont nos amis que je ne me retrouve pas dans la mouise?

Winry sort un calpin: Alors, pour commencer Sango, Miroku et Koga ne sont pas là.

Moi: Ba, pourquoi?

Winry: Ils devaient rêgler quelques trucs avant la fin de nos vacances.

Moi: Ha mince.

Winry: Bon, sinon on a: Kanda en loup garou, Kagomé en magicienne, Jun en elfe, Alexis en Jack Squellington, Al en vaudou, Lavi en diable, Edward en vampire, Inuyasha...en lui même a t'il dis, Mélicia en "neko gothique". Voilà.

Moi: Et Allen?

Winry: Tout comme toi il ne sais pas encore.

Moi: Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à la traîne.

Winry: Désolée pour toi mais tu as intérêt à avoir un beau costume.

Moi: Mais pourquoi?

Winry: Komui a dit que tout les retardataires seront obligés d'avoir un costume irréprochable.

Moi: Sinon quoi?

Winry: Sinon il test une de ses nouvelles expériences .

Moi: J'y vais de ce pas. A tout à l'heure Winry!

Winry: Ha, ha à tout à l'heure!

 _Quelques instants plus tard:_

Il exagère Komui! Ce n'est pas parce que on ne trouve pas de costume qu'il faut nous punir! Je veux bien être engueulé par exemple parce que je n'ai pas rendus mon rapport mais pour des costumes d'halloween. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête encore.

Je sort une énième robe d'un ultime carton. Ho tiens... une très belle robe de mariée noire. Assez vieillote mais vraiment très bordures sont bleu nuit et la traine est très longue. Le bustier est assez moulant et de la dentelle noire s'échappe du bas de ce dernier. Depuis quand on a ce genre de truc à la congrégation? Bizare ça. Bon je crois que j'ai trouvé mon costume. Je vais me déguiser en mariée décédée. Je vais la customiser pour la rendre plus "halloween" . Je vais me baser sur le personnage d'Emily dans Corpse Bride de Tim Burton et ce sera parfais!

Je prend mes clips et mes claps et me dirige à ma chambre pour m'occuper de tout ça.

Je fais un trou au niveau des côtes et ajoute des balaines à l'horizontal pour faire des côtes. Je couds ensuite un tissus couleur chair pour pas que l'on voille ma peau quand je la mettrais. Je la froisse un peu pour faire un peu plus ténèbreux. Voilà! Je n'ai plus qu'à la mettre.

Haut parleur: Me chers monstres venus d'outre tombe, vous êtes conviers à nous rejoindre dans le tombeau d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Vingts minutes! Et merd...credi!

Je me détache les cheveux les laissant tomber le long de mon dos, me maquille les yeux de noir, me met des mitaines en dentelle fine, enfile ma robe et des bottines gothiques, me passe du faux sang par ci par là et sort en vitesse de ma chambre pour rejoindre mes amis à l'endroit prévu. Qu'est ce que c'est chiant une robe! Elle m'empèche de courir!

J'arrive au point de RDV essoufflée. J'apperçois mes amis tous déguisés. Je retiens un fou rire en voillant Kanda.

Kanda: Qu'est que t'as à pouffer comme ça?

Moi: Tu... Tu t'es vraiment déguisé en loup garou? J'aurais jamais cru.

Kanda: Tsss. C'est à cause de Komui.

Moi: Non mais, les oreilles et la queue de chien c'est trop...MIGNONNNNNNN

Kanda: J'me casse.

Moi: HA HA HA HA HA! Trop fort!

Les autres: Mira c'est toi? O.o

Moi: Qui vous voulez que ce soit d'autre?

Lavi: STIKKKKEEEEEE!

Alexis: Mais t'es trop belle comme ça ma cousine!

Moi: Merci. Mais, j'ai pas changé grand chose à mon look habituel. - -'

Ed: En fait tu...Tu...

Inuyasha: Sa te vas très bien comme ça.

Kagomé: Oui c'est vrai.

Moi: Merci ^^.

Winry: Donc, tu es en mariée .

Moi: Morte. Je suis un zombie en quelque sorte. Je me suis faite frappée par mon maris après mon mariage à l'abris des yeux de tous. D'ou les marques de coups que j'ai un peu partout. Je suis alors revenue le hanter.

Alphonce: Et t'as sortie ça en 5 secondes.

Moi: ^^

Kagomé: Ta robe est vraiment sublime! Bien l'idée des côtes!

Moi faisant une révérence: Merci.

Méline: Grande soeur!

Moi: Ma petite puce!

Elle me saute dans les bras.

Moi: T'es trop mignonne ma puce comme ça.

Méline: Merci. En plus on est assortie!

Moi: Ha ha oui tu as raison.

Je la repose au sol et tourne sur moi même afin de compter les personnes.

Moi: Il ne manque pas quelqu'un?

Edward: Oui Allen. Il est en retard.

Moi: Sa te va bien dis donc le mode vampire!

Edward poussant sa cape d'un revers de main: Merci chère Madame.

Moi rigolant: De rien.

Kagomé: Ho... Mais c'est Allen!

Je me retourne voulant voir mon camarade. Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade. Qu'est ce qu'il est...Beau?

Mon exorciste préféré est vétue d'un costume sombre style victorien, une écharpe bleu nuit entoure son coup. Sa veste en queue de pie est bordeaux et son pantalong noir lui va à ravir. Des gants noirs gentleman recouvrent ses mains. Ses cheveux blancs sont ramenés en queue de cheval par un ruban rappelant la couleur de son écharpe. Je reste sans voix devant mon ami.

Lavi: Woaw! Allen! Tu t'es mis sur ton 31?

Allen géné: C'est que...

Alexis: On dirait presque Sébastian dans Black Buttler! *faisant de grand gestes*Allen, le démon majordome . Sa te va plutôt bien!

Mélicia: On dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus en disant ça.

Alexis: Non mais ça va pas non?

Mélicia: Mais je rigolais "Jack".

Allen: Ou est Mira?

Jun: Elle est derrière toi.

Allen en se retournant: O.O

Moi: Tu... *me ressaisis* Sa te va très bien comme ça!

Allen: o.o

Moi: Ba quoi?

Allen: Tu es vraiment très belle habillée ainsi.

Moi: Ce n'est pas le but pourtant, c'est Halloween. Mais merci...

Haut parleur: D'ailleur en parlant d'Halloween. Il est temps...

Les lumières s'éteignent d'un coup. Nous nous mettons tous dos à dos, Méline dans les bras de Winry au centre. On sort nos armes et nous préparons au combat. Fais chier! J'ai pas pris mon baton! Heureusement que je peux quand même former mes cuissardes!

Haut parleur: Du calme mes amis! C'est moi Komui!

Edward: T'aurais pas pu nous prévenir Scientifique dégénéré!

Lavi: Vous nous avez foutus une de ces peurs!

Kanda: Je crois que c'était le but.

Moi: On avait saisis l'idée le louveteau.

Kanda: Tsss.

Haut parleur: Bien, maintenant vous allez tous devoir réaliser une chasse aux trésor.

Mélicia: Mais c'était la surprise de Méline ça! Et puis c'était à 19h pas 18h!

Haut parleur: Changement de programme les enfants!

Méline: Moi je la trouve effrayante votre surprise.

Moi: C'était pas comme ça que c'était prévue au départ ma puce. C'est ce cinglé qui a tout fait tomber à l'eau.

Haut parleur: Alors, pour cette chasse au trésor, vous devrez trouver des boites qui sont cachées un peu partout dans la congrégation.

Alexis: Facile c'est nous qui les avons cachés.

Haut parleur: Les cachettes ont été changées.

Mélicia: Je vais le buter...

Haut parleur: Des monstres vont vous poursuivre pendant votre expédition.

Moi: Mais vous êtes malades! Et Méline ?!

Edward: Et Winry!? Elles ne savent pas se battre.

Al: D'ailleur, elles sont passés où?

Moi: Méline!

Haut parleur: Ne vous en faites pas, elles sont hors de danger.

Moi: Si je t'attrappe je te fais manger toutes tes fioles par le trou du...

Allen: Mira calme toi.

Moi: Grrrrr...

Haut parleur: Vos allez donc devoir chercher les cinq boites à bonbon qui contiennent les cinq indices vous permettant de mettre fin à ce calvaire.

Inuyasha: Pourquoi ce serait un calvaire?

Haut parleur: Car si vous trainez trop, il se pourrait que les ténèbres vous rattrappe.

Mélicia: Maman...

Moi: Ausecours.

Mélicia se trouvant à coté de moi s'accroche à moi, je fais de même.

Kanda: Et quels genre de "monstres" nous poursuivrons?

Haut parleur: Alors ça, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. Ho, et une dernière chose: interdie d'utiliser vos pouvoirs sinon gare à vous! Klurch!

Lavi: Komui?

Haut parleur: ...

Alphonce: Bon bein on dirait bien qu'il a raccroché.

Alexis: Votre correspondant est monontanément indisponible veillez rappeler ou...

Kanda: Ta gueule le squelette!

Alexis: Mais mais...

Mélicia: T'en fais pas, ta blague était très bien placée. ;3

Moi: On fait quoi maintenant? On ne sait même pas par où commencer et on a même pas de lumière.

D'un coup de faibles lumières rouges et orange s'allument. On dirait des néons. Sa va c'est suffisant pour voir.

Moi: C'est bon j'ai rien dis.

Alexis: Le petit Jesus te répond. X.X

Moi: Rooo ça va.

Soudain on entend un bruit trèèèèèèèèèèèès inquiètant. Je suis parcourus de frissons tant le bruit m'a fait sursauté.

Moi: Allen, dis moi que c'est ton ventre.

Allen: Malheureusement non. Pas cette fois.

Alphonce: Ed...

Edward: Ha non! J'y suis pour rien!

TZZZZZZZZZZ TZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagomé: C'est quoi ce bruit?

Mélicia: Je sais pas mais ça fait peur.

Moi: Mais on dirais...

TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Soudain, on voit un mec portant le masque de Scream, s'imposer sous une lumière. Il s'approche de nous un instrument meurtrier dans les mains. Mon visage se décompose. On se regarde et hurlons en coeur.

Tous: UNE TRONSONEUSE!

Alexis: Courrez!

On se met tous à courir comme des lapins. Jun reste sans bouger pendant un moment. Je retourne en arrière pour la secouer puis partons à notre tour. Du coup nous sommes en retard et le monstre se trouve très près de nous.

Jun: On va finir par se faire tuer! Tout ça à cause des conneries de Komui!

Moi: Je déteste ce mec!

Le type se rapproche de plus en plus de nous. On se met à hurler à pleins poulpons quand je me sens soulevée. C'est Allen! Et Jun est portée par Lavi.

Lavi: Heureusement qu'on est là princesses!

Jun: Merci les gars!

Alexis: Medames, Medemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous sommes encore poursuivis!

Tout le monde accélère en rigolant. Quand soudain, on voit Kanda se déporter sur la gauche.

Kanda: Par ici!

Tout le monde le suis. On se met dans un coin sombre attendant que notre asseillant s'en aille. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus loin.

Edward: Ouf, il a l'air d'être partis.

Allen me déposant au sol: On a eu chaud.

Lavi: Jun, je rêve ou tu as eu peur de Sream?

BAMMMMMM!

Jun se frottant les mains: Stupide lapin.

Mélicia: Bon, on a eu le droit à Scream, ce sera quoi après?

Kanda: Il serait préférable de ne pas y penser.

Kagomé: J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de zombis...

Moi: Arrête ça va nous porter la poisse. *je frisonne* En plus on est pas dans des tenues convenables pour ce genre de situation.

Edward: Ha non , moi ça me donne un air classe. Quand je cours ma cape vole derrière moi.

Moi: Moi aussi ma robe vole derrière moi mais je ne me sens pas forcément à l'aise.

Kagomé: C'est vrai qu'avec le corcet...

Moi: T'as tout compris. Et toi ça va aller?

Kagomé: Je vais pour le mieux. Au pire, je peux compter sur Inuyasha *lui tapote le torce*.

Inuyasha: Surtout que moi je ne me suis pas "déguisé" comme vous dites pour votre fête ridicule.

Mélicia: Ba disons qu'au départ tout ça c'était pour Méline.

Moi: Qui est je ne sais ou d'ailleur. Mais bon, Snow est avec elle alors ça devrait aller.

Edward: Donc Winry va bien aussi.

Moi: Surment oui.

Alexis: Tu m'avais pas dis que Snow était partis je ne sais où?

Moi: Et merde!

Al: Bon je suppose que l'on fasse des équipes...

Tous: Hors de questions!

Al: Mais on dirait que vous avez la frousses les amis...

Allen: Sa se voit que tu n'a jamais eu à faire fasse aux expériences tordues de Komui.

Jun: Vaut mieux rester ensemble. En plus ce barge l'a dis: "si vous trainez trop, il se pourrait que les ténèbres vous rattrappe. " J'ai pas trop envie d'en faire l'expérience.

Inuyasha: Bon, par où on commence pour trouver ces stupides boites?

Alexis: Ai!

Mélicia: Qu'est ce qui a petit Jack?

Alexis: Je viens de me prendre un truc sur la tête ça fait mal! J'aime bien ce surnom...

Edward: Montre pour voir.

Le garçon s'empare d'une boite en métal. On se rapproche. On arrive à lire: Boite n°1.

Lavi: Cool! La première boite!

Moi: Maintenant faut résoudre l'énigme qui nous emmènera à la prochaine étape.

XXXX: Un, deux, trois, je suis près de toi.

Kagomé: Qui c'est qui a dit ça?

Inuyasha: Aucune idée mais reste près de moi.

XXXX: Quatre, cinq, six, je suis près d'ici.

Moi O-O: Ne me dites pas que...

Allen: Tu sais ce que c'est?

Alexis: Ho mais oui! J'adore ce film en plus!

XXXX: Sept, huit, neuf, j'aurais une peau toute neuve.

Moi: Je vais tomber dans les pommes.

Lavi: Mais oui! J'en ai déjà entendue parler! C'est une poupée de film d'horreur qui dit ça.

Alexis: Ha oui! C'est vrai Cousine que tu n'avais pas dormis pendant 3 mois après avoir vu ce film.

Tous: Quoi? Toi Mira?

XXXX: Dix, onze, douze, elle sera toute rouge.

Soudain une petite chose apparaît un énorme couteau en main. Je me poste immédiatement derrière Allen tout près de moi. Il rigole.

Moi: Il faut se barrer! Elle va tous nous avoir!

Lavi: Tu rigole? Ce n'est juste qu'une poupée en porcelaine.

Le rouquin s'approche de la poupée aux yeux immobiles.

Alexis: Non ne fais pas ça! Sinon elle va...

Moi: S'il te plais Lavi fais ce qu'on te dis.

Jun: Ecoutes nous stupide Lapin!

Lavi: Mais non...Regardez.

Soudain la chose se jette sur lui. Les autres tentent d'aider notre ami mais d'autres poupées arrivent. Immobilisée par la peur je ne bouge pas. Allen m'empoigne par le poignet et me sort de mes torpeurs avant qu'une de ces choses n'ai le temps de m'avoir. Je suis Allen me tenant toujours mais garde mon regard fixé sur toutes ces petites choses entourant le corps de notre ami.

Moi: Et Lavi? Il faut l'aider!

Allen: C'est trop tard! De toute façon ce sont des jouets de Komui, il ne va pas nous tuer quand même.

XXXX: Je t'ai eu.

Moi sentant quelque chose tirer sur ma traîne: HAAAAAAAAAA ! ALLEN RETIRE LA JE T'EN PRIS!

Il sort un couteau de table de sa manche et le jette à la tête de la poupée. Je me sens divaguer fasse à une t'elle frailleur. Le majordome me prend dans ses bras t'elle une enfant.

Moi: Hey! Je pouvais encore...

Allen: Ne te moque pas de moi t'étais en train de tomber dans les pommes!

Edward: Il faut résoudre l'énigme!

Jun: Pour commencer ce serait bien d'ouvrir la boite!

Edward: J'ai pas 36 mains!

XXXX: On peut jouer avec vous?

Moi: JE DETESTE LES POUPEES!

XXXX: On va vous rattraper.

Mélicia: HAAAAAA!

Alexis: CASSEZ VOUS!

Il frappe dans une des poupées qui s'apprétait à attraper Mél. Le jouet en porcelaine finit par se fracasser contre un mur. Je fourre ma tête dans le cou d'Allen attendant l'énigme.

Moi: Ed!

Edward: OUI CA VIENT! Alors: "Quand c'est facile, ce ne l'est pas...Les potions sont ma spécialité...Qui suis-je ?"

Kagomé: Heu... Alors là.

Moi toujours le visage caché: Le sorcier ou sorcière comme vous voulez!

Al: Oui c'est logique! Bien Mira! Mais c'est cencé nous mener au prochain coffre.

Kagomé: Qui dit sorcier dit cuisine!

Kanda: Allons y.

Mélicia: J'en peux plus! J'ai plus de jambes. Vous croillez que je peux...

Jun: Ha non Mél! Si tu utilise tes pouvoirs on ne sait pas ce qui va nous arriver.

Mélicia: Gomen ^^'.

Quelques instant plus tards nous arrivons au réfectoire. Personne. C'est pourtant ici que la fête devait se dérouler...Allen me dépose au sol. Après s'être assuré que nous avons semé ces monstres nous nous mettons tous à chercher la fameuse boite. C'est Jun qui la trouve dans un placard. Elle l'ouvre avec vitesse et y sort le bou de papier pour y lire son contenu.

Jun: "Je fais trembler les gens depuis la nuit des temps, l'homme me combat. Chez toi, je suis en boîte. Je crains le soleil . Qui suis-je ?"

Edward: Facile le vampire.

Mélicia: Oui mais ça ne peut pas nous mener à la prochaine étape.

Allen: Il faut chercher plus loin.

Moi: Attendez, "je suis en boite", "je crain le soleil" quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le vampire...

Inuyasha: Le chocolat?

Alexis: Non je ne pense pas.

Nous refflechissons. Je regarde Allen. Quelque chose ... j'arrête mes yeux sur ses cheveux. Il semble comprendre en suivant mon regard ce à quoi je pençais.

Allen/Moi: Le froid!

Mélicia: Mais oui bien sur!

Edward: Allons à la chambre froide!

Kanda: Mais elle est à l'autre bou de la Congrégation!

Al: En tout cas il faudrait en profiter pas de monstre en vue.

Jun: Justement, vous ne pensez pas que chacun des monstres représente un des personnages d'Halloween qui nous font peur?

Allen: Comment ça?

Jun: Ba oui. Je n'aime pas Scream...

Moi: Non tu en a peur.

Jun: Et toi tu as peur des poupées.

Moi: Non je les déteste.

Ed: Bref les filles! Tu veux en venir où Jun?

Jun: Ben qui a peur de quoi? Comme ça on sait à quoi s'attendre. Komui doit surment utiliser nos frailleurs pour nous compliquer la tâche.

Mélicia: J'ai toujours eu horreur des loups garous et j'avoue que les poupées m'ont toujours foutue une peur bleu.

Alexis: Et moi des cafards.

Kanda: Pfff.

Allen: Je n'ai pas peur de trucs spéciaux. Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Moi: Pff, menteur.

Kagomé: Des zombies.

Al: Les clowns...

Inuyasha: Tché! Moi je n'ai peur de rien.

Edward: Moi j'aime pas les loups garous, parce qu'ils ressemblent à des chiens et que les chiens ne m'aiment pas.

Jun: Donc nous avons déjà fait Scream et les poupées. Il nous reste: Les loups garous, les zombies, le Croque Mitaine et...les cafards. Vous êtes sur vous trois que vous n'avez peur de rien?

Les concernés: Bien sur.

Jun: Bon...Alors on peut...

Soudain on entend un cris de loup.

Moi: C'est pas vrai...

Alexis: En parlant du loup.

Allen: Pas mal celle là.

Alexis: Merci.

Jun: Les gars c'est pas le moment.

Mélicia: Vous croillez que ce sont...

Edward: Des loups...?

On entend un nouveau cris qui parraît quand même loingtain. Personne n'ose bouger. De toute façon même si on court, ces choses nous rattraperons. Et je crois que mes amis en ont conscience. Il faut que l'on fuis et vite! Trouve quelque chose Mira!

Je jette un regard à travers la pièce. Quand soudain j'ai une idée.

Je cours à un chariot de 2m sur 3 si ce n'est plus. Je le place à coté de mes amis interrogateurs. Je me dirige ensuite vers les bouteilles de gaz. J'essaye dans soulever une mais en vain.

Moi: Et les garçon! Vous pouvez venir m'aider!

Allen et Kanda s'exécutent, en accord pour une fois, et prennent une bouteille chacun. Je leur dis de les placer convenablement sur le chariot. C'est à dire la sortie de gaz vers l'extérieur. Je les attache avec une corde. Je prend des allumettes posées sur le contoir (on ne sait jamais) et ordonne aux autres de monter sur le chariot.

Mélicia tremblotante: Tu...Tu es sûre que ça va marcher?

Moi: Je sais pas mais on peut toujours essayer.

Un nouveau cris.

Moi: Mais là n'est pas la question!

Edward: Y'en a un...

Avant que notre chers Alchemiste D'Etat ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se fait attrapper par la jambe et se fait emmener dans l'ombre. Al se jette à sa rescousse lui permettant sa fuite. Malheureusement, c'est le cadet cette fois ci qui se fait attraper et on le voit disparaître.

Edward: ALLLLLLLLLLL!

Kagomé: Alphonce!

Kanda: Derrière toi crétin!

Ed n'as pas le temps de se retourner que le kendokâ se jette sur le monstre.

Moi: Kanda!

Kanda: Partez devant! Je m'en occupe!

Jun: Mais...

Kanda: Partez!

Allen: Aller Ed!

On se resigne. J'ouvre un peu la bouteille de gaz et le chariot se met à avancer. J'ouvre la seconde et nous partons à une vitesse assez délirante.

Moi: C'est ou la chambre froide Allen?!

Allen: Pourquoi moi?!

Moi: Tu as déjà dû la dévaliser non?!

Allen: Je ne peux rien cacher... Tout droit!

Mélicia: Cool! ça va nous arranger!

Allen: C'est là!

Effectivement je vois une porte blindée en face de nous. Je ferme les tuyaux de gaz. Nous perdons de la vitesse et nous arrêtons lentement. On se précipite ensuite à l'interrieur pour aller chercher le coffre. Problème? SA CAILLE! Mélicia lève les bras en signe de victoire.

Mélicia: Je l'ai!

Moi: Vi...Vite...Dé...Dé...dépèche toi.

Alexis: Je crois que tu as froid.

Moi: Sans...sans...SANS blague!

Mélicia: Alors: "Je détruis les montagnes. Je fais pousser les arbres. Sur mon chemin tu ne fais qu'avancer . Qui suis-je ?"

Allen: Alors là...

Kagomé: En tout cas c'est quelque chose de puissant.

Inuyasha: Moi?

Kagomé: Couché.

BAMMM!

Jun: La terre?

Moi: Non je crois pas. La terre ne détruit pas les montagnes mais je crois qu'on est pas loin.

Edward: L'eau!

Moi: Mais oui! L'érosion c'est ce qui détruit les montagnes!

Tous sauf Ed me regardent perplexe.

Moi O.O: Ba quoi?

Alexis: C'est quoi "l'érosion"?

Moi: Grr laissez tomber. Allons au douches plutôt .

Mélicia: Aller go! ^w^

Nous commençons à nous diriger vers la sortie quand nous remarquons que nous sommes encerclés. Par quoi? Ce qui fait peur à mon chers Cousin.

Alexis: Des carfards!

Edward: Mais lâche moi!

Alexis: On va tous mourir!

Jun dans mon oreille: Dis, pourquoi il a aussi peur des cafards?

Moi: Je lui ai montré la Momie.

Jun: Ha ouai tout s'explique.

Inuyasha: Bon y'en a marre! Tesseïga!

Le demi démon sort son épée de son fourreau et donne un coup d'épée dans l'air.

Inuyasha: Kaze no ji...!

Soudain la lumière s'éteint puis se rallume.

Moi: Heu...Il est passé où Inu?

Kagomé: J'aurais dû l'en empêcher.

Allen: En fait Komui nous a à l'oeil.

Alexis: Les cafards se rapprochent!

Mélicia: C'est quoi qui peut tuer les cafards? Parce qu'il me semble que ces bestioles sont increvables!

Moi: Le feu! L'explosion!

Alexis: Et comment veux tu...

Moi: Les bombes à gaz! Vite! Allen Balance moi à lextérieur de la chambre froide. Une fois que je vous crirais : top! Vous vous mettrez dans la chambre d'à coté. Sans vous soucier des cafards.

Allen: Mais on en risque rien?

Moi: Les murs sont blindés! Et puis c'est l'auteur qui écrit le scripte pas moi!

Alexis: Dépèche toi alors!

Allen me lance le plus loin possible à l'aide de son bras gauche et je me retrouve à l'endroit voulu. J'allume les bouteilles de gaz, me met loin en arrière, allume une allumette et lance le signal.

Moi: TOOOOOOOOP!

Mes amis courent s'abriter dans l'autre chambre tandis que je lance l'allumette. L'explosion est telle que tout les murs tremblent. Je tente de me protéger comme je peux des propultions de corps étrangers. Soudain le bruit s'arrête et la poussière commence déjà à retourner au sol. Je secoue le bras et me relève.

Moi: Sa Komui, c'était pour nous avoir fais CHIER!

?: Mira?

Moi: Ha Allen! J'avais besoin de me défouler désolée.

Allen: Pas grave, je te comprends. Je suis venue te chercher nous avons trouvé un passage souterrain, une carte et des néons rouges se trouvent à l'interrieur.

Moi: On dirait que Komui a tout prévus...Tu ne crois pas que c'est un piège?

Allen: Je sais pas mais je trouve ça très tentant pour une nuit d'Halloween.

Moi rigolant: Ha ha, oui c'est vrai.

Nous rejoingons les autres. Je remarque au passage que j'ai foutu un sacré bazarre avec mes conneries. J'aime bien!

Alexis: Sa va Cousine?

Moi: Oui merci. Il ne manque pas quelqu'un par hasard?

Kagomé: Je te rappel qu'Inuyasha s'est fait avoir en utilisant son arme.

Moi: Ha oui c'est vrai le nigaut.

?: C'est qui le nigaut ici!

Moi: J'ai pas révé?

Jun: Je crois pas non.

Kagomé: Inuyasha?

?: ...

Moi: Pas de réponce. On a dû rêver.

Jun: Bon allons y.

Alexis: Winston nous avons un problème.

Edward: Quoi encore?

Alexis: Certains cafards ont survécus.

Allen: Comment ça?

Nous tournons nos regards vers l'entrée et nous apercevons qu'en effet, certaines bestioles sont encore là.

Edward: Une autre idée Mira?

Moi: Oui j'en ai une. COURREZ!

On s'exécute et nous mettons à courrir pour une énième fois. Soudain on entend Mél crier. Je me retourne et la voit à terre pas loin de nous des cafards lui montant dessus.

Moi: MELICIA!

Je tend ma main tentant de l'attraper. Mais elle est trop loin. Si je m'approche je suis foutus. Bizarement les cafards n'étant pas sur la jeune fille n'avancent pas.

Moi: VA CREVER KOMUI!

Alexis: En l'occurence l'auteur . C'est elle qui a écrit ce sénario. Tu viens de nous le rappeler quand même.

Moi: Ha oui c'est vrai... Mél! Tend ta main! Et vous tenez moi que je ne tombe pas!

Mélicia: Je n'y arrive pas!

Alexis: Et puis merde!

Je vois mon Cousin activer son innocence et tirer plusieures flèches de feu sur les cafards se trouvant autour de la punk. J'arrive à attraper la main de mon amie et fixe Alexis.

Moi: Arrête! Sinon tu vas.

Alexis: Si personne ne fais rien on va tous disparraître. Alors autant que ce soit en héros!

Soudain les néons rouge s'éteignent puis se rallument. Comme tout à l'heure avec notre Hanyo favoris. Je ne sens plus la main de Mélicia dans la mienne. Je dirige mon regard vers la jeune fille mais ne la vois pas. Il n'y a plus rien. Même pas les bestioles.

Moi: Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?

Edward: Je crois qu'on est tous au même point.

Moi: Heu...Dites moi.

Tout mes amis se trouvent derrière moi. Ils ne me tenaient même pas comme je leur avait demandé.

Moi: Vous n'en profitez pas un peu par hasard?

Kagomé: Mais non! On comptemplais simplement ta magnifique robe.

Moi: Dis t'elle alors qu'elle est cachée dedans.

Kagomé: Oups.

Jun: Grillée .

Allen: On fait quoi maintenant?

Edward: On continue. Il faut aller aux bains. On aura peut être une chance de tous les retrouver.

Kagomé: Les amis...

Moi: Qu'est ce qui a ? Sa ne va pas?

Kagomé: Ba disons qu'il nous reste encore les zombis à rencontrer je me trompe?

Moi O.O': Oui. Mais alors...

Kagomé: On va devoir se deffendre. Et sans pouvoirs...

Allen: On n'a qu'à se servir dans le stock d'armes qu'il y'a là.

Jun: Ho cool! En plus je n'ai pas mon innocence sur moi!

Moi: Et t'es contente? - -'

Jun: Ba oui, je vais pouvoir casser du zombie en toute rêgle.

On se munie tous d'armes quelconques. Allen d'une épée, Jun d'un sabre, Kagomé d'un arc, Edward d'une hache (ne me regardez pas comme ça -') et moi d'un couteau.

Kagomé: Vous avez entendus?

Edward: Ho non me dis pas que...

Moi: On va vite aller au bains et trouver la dernière boite avant qu'on ne se fasse manger.

Kagomé: J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

On se met en route en vitesse. On arrive vite au bain grâce à ce raccourcis pas si terrifiant que ça finalement. On cherche la 4ème boite en vitesse. C'est Allen qui la trouve. On se met tous autour de lui quand il arrive à trouver le papier de l'énigme.

Allen: " Je suis souvent là la nuit. Je suis parfois là le jour. De la lumière je suis le reflet. Qui suis-je ?"

Edward: Wow, elle est pas facile celle là.

Jun: La flamme?

Allen: Non je crois pas. La flamme n'est pas un refflet.

Moi: Il faut aller sur le toit! La réponce c'est la lune!

Jun: Et pour la voir il faut aller sur le toit! Bien joué.

Kagomé: Mais sans nos pouvoirs on va devoir prendre les escaliers.

Moi: Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de courir partout.

?: Hurg...

Moi: Allen, mange les bonbons t'auras moins faim.

Allen: Ce n'est pas moi! Dans un moment pareil je ne pourrais jamais me...

?: Hurg...

Tous: Edward!

Edward: Ha non! Ce n'est pas moi!

Jun: Mais c'est quoi ce bruit alors?

Kagomé: De...De...

Moi: Qu'est ce qui a?

Kagomé: Derrière Jun!

Cette dernière ne cherche pas à comprendre et donne un coup de sabre derrière elle. Le Zombie se retrouve décapité. La tête arrive au pied de cette pauvre Kagomé qui se met à hurler et donne un coup de pied dedans. Ok, ça c'est fait. - -'

Edward: A l'attaque!

On se jette sur tous les zombis qui nous passent sous la lame. Kagomé est à l'écart pour pouvoir tirer ses flèches protégée de Jun qui se bas comme une lione. J'entend Allen crier. Je me tourne vers la source du bruit et vois mon ami se faire tirer par les pieds dans un coin sombre. Je cours à lui et coupe les bras aux monstres qui s'en prenaient à lui. C'est là que je vois Edward se diriger vers le fond des douches communes et saisir le sèche cheveux. Il le branche et jette l'objet dans l'eau qui émet un crépitement. Il croise mon regard et me fait un signe vers les bains. Pas bête le fullmetal!

Moi: Allen, attrape la corde située au dessus de nos tête.

Allen: Quoi?

Moi: Fais ce que je te dis!

Il s'exécute. J'attrape l'autre extrémitée. Il semble comprendre et nous enroulons tous les zombis qui nous ont entourés. Nous prenons ensuite notre élan pour donner un violent coup de pied. Les monstres tombent à l'eau. Après quelques secondes à se débattre, ils rendent l'âme. Même si logiquement c'est déjà fait.

Allen: Ouai!

Moi: Bravo Ed!

Ed: ...

Moi: Edward?

Ed: ...

Moi: EDWARD ELRIC!

Allen: Il n'est plus là!

Moi: Ha oui mince... Comme ça je suis fichée.

Allen: Celle là...

Moi tournant sur moi même: Le reste des zombis, Jun et Kagomé ne sont plus là non plus!

Allen: Alors il ne reste...

Moi: Que nous deux.

Un ange passe. Mon companion et moi restons sans bouger. Plus rien ne traîne au sol. Pourtant ce n'était pas les cadavres qui manquaient il y'a moins de 5 minutes. Je me défige et regarde Allen.

Moi: Tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé?

Allen: Non. Pas du tout.

Moi: Et bien on est deux.

Allen: Bon aller, faut plus traîner ici. On va aller sur le toît. On trouve la dernière boîte et c'est finit.

Il m'empoigne le poignet et nous nous mettons en marche. Le problème est qu'il marche trop vite pour moi qui suis beaucoup plus petite que lui. Je suis obligée de trotiner pour pouvoir le suivre.

Moi: Al...Allen?

Allen: Oui?

Moi: Tu pourrais aller moi vite? Je n'arrive pas à te suivre.

Allen: Ha oups désolé.

Il ralentie le pas.

Moi: Et...tu pourrais serrer mon poignet moins fort? Tu me fais mal.

Allen: Ha mince désolé!

Moi: Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu as l'air tourmenté.

Allen se passant une main sur sa queue de cheval: C'est que... En fait...

Moi: Oui...?

Allen: Je vous ai mentis tout à l'heure. Il y'a bien quelque chose qui m'effraie dans l'ombre.

Moi: Je le savais. Et c'est?

Allen: Le croque mitaine.

Moi: Non, t'es pas sérieux là? O.O

Allen: Si...En Angleterre le croque mitaine est le monstre le plus dangereux des mythes d'Halloween. ( nda: je sais pas si c'est vrai - -')

Moi: Oui mais en Europe occidental il n'existe pas.

Allen: Parce que les zombies et les loups garous sont rééls peut être?

Moi: Oui tu as raison. Et qu'est ce qu'il fait le croque mitaine dans la légende? Il n'effraie que les enfants normalement. Toi tu as 17 ans je comprend pas de quoi tu as peur.

Allen: Il mange le nez et les oreilles des enfants dans les légendes. Mais il peut faire plus...

Moi: Ha toi, tu as vu Les cinq légendes.

Allen xp : Mais non. Enfin si j'ai vu mais ...

Moi: Tu as peur de Pitch? Nan tu te moque de moi?

Allen: C'est que...

Moi: Il a peur de Pitch. Mais Pitch est trop stylé comme personnage en plus!

Allen: Le truc est qu'il peut voir en nous ce qui nous fait le plus peur et les rematrialiser.

Moi: Attend, parce que tu crois que Komui va le faire sortir du film ? C'est impossible.

Allen: Mira...Re...Re..

Moi: Mais aller arrête. Ce n'est qu'un personnage de film il ne pourra rien te faire.

?: Que tu crois.

Moi: Mais oui Allen.

Allen: Ce n'est pas..pas...Moi qui ai parlé.

Moi: Ha... Il est derrière moi c'est ça?

Allen: ...

Je me retourne. Je reste les yeux équarquillés. Les néons rouges refflètent une silouette qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Je l'adore même. Le personnage s'approche de nous des cauchemards nous entourent.

Moi en joignant mes mains: Ho salut! j'ai tourjours rêvé de te rencontrer! Tu es mon personnage préféré de ton film!

Pitch: Ne mens pas petite. Je sais que ton favoris est Jack Frost.

Moi: Ouai c'est vrai qu'il est canon. Mais je dois avouer qu'il m'effraie un peu.

Allen: Mira!

Moi: Ben quoi on peut bien rêver non? Tu as bien réussis à ramener Pitch!

Allen: Oui mais c'est différent!

Pitch: Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie votre companie mais j'ai pour but de vous faire...

Moi: Un autographe?

Allen rigole: *Celle là alors*

Pitch: Disparaître .

Moi: Oi. Alors là tu vois, tu baisse dans mon estime.

Allen: Mira...

Pitch: Allez y.

Les chevaux de sable noir s'approchent de nous en hénissant. Avec leur yeux luisant, c'est vrai qu'ils sont effayants en vrai . Etant désarmés, Allen et moi nous collons l'un contre l'autre.

Moi: Je crois que cette fois, on ne pourra pas finir le jeu.

Allen: Parce que tu prend ça pour un jeu depuis le début toi?

Moi: Ba oui! Pourquoi crois tu que je ne suis pas encore partis fracasser Komui?

Pitch: Si tu admetais que tu as peur petite, peut être que les choses pourraient s'arranger.

Moi: Mais pourquoi avoir peur de quelque chose qui est faux?

Allen: Les poupées tout à l'heure t'ont fais peur.

Moi: Pas vraiment. J'ai vu pire.

Pitch: Saisissez là.

Moi: Mais pourquoi moi!? Je suis une pauvre mariée défunte!

Allen: Mira... Arrête tes bétises et fuillons.

Moi: Mais je...

Il me prend sur son épaule tel un sac à patate. J'entend une fenêtre qui se brise et nous nous retrouvons suspendus à l'extérieur. Tiens, on est à l'aile ouest. il faut que j'arrête de dire des bétises. Les cauchemards sont à la fenêtre brisée à attendre. Je frappe de mes poings le dos de mon camarade.

Moi: Lâche moi de suite!

J'apperçois enfin le vide. Le sol se fait de plus en plus bas. Signe qu'Allen est en train de remonter je ne sais comment. Mon voile de mariée noire tombe de ma tête.

Moi: Ne me lâche surtout pas!

Allen: Toi alors.

Moi: Mais... Comment fais tu sans tes pouvoirs.

Allen: Je suis un majordome. Et un majordome se doit de protéger les demoiselles en n'importe qu'elles circonstances.

Moi: Pff n'importe quoi.

Je me sens glisser de son dos et le blandinet me prend dans ses bras telle une enfant.

Moi o/o : Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Allen: Je voulais voir la tête que tu allais faire et c'est assez comique.

Moi X/X: Arrête tes enfentillages et repose moi.

Il me pose à terre. On se met en marche. Quand soudain on entend un bruit assez puissant. Je tourne la tête en arrière tout en me rapprochant d'Allen.

Moi: C'était quoi ça?

Allen: Je sais pas mais vaut mieux se mettre à courir.

Moi: Je te suis .

J'empoigne ma robe d'une main prète pour la course. On part à toute vitesse. Soudain, un trou se forme devant nous laissant s'échapper une énorme quantité de sable noir. Allen me prend par la main et nous contournons le danger.

Allen: Vite Mira! Le coffre est là bas!

Pitch: Vous ne passerez...PAS!

Moi: Je rêve ou c'est la réplique culte d'un film?

Allen: Non tu ne te trompe pas.

J'apperçois du coin de l'oeil notre ennemis qui s'apprète à abattre sa faux sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et me protège de mon bras de libre. J'attend le coup qui n'arrive toujours pas. Je rouvre les yeux et apperçois une longue cheveulure ébène aux refflets bleuté devant moi deux sabres en mains. Il a paré! Mais ce sont les armes qu'avait Jun tout à l'heure

Moi: Kan...Kanda!

Kanda: Je vous ai manqué?

Allen: Comment as tu...

Kanda: Je suis costeau qu'est ce que vous croillez!

Moi: Merci.

Kanda: Prenez les armes que j'ai sur mon dos et allez chercher ce coffre. Je m'occupe de lui!

Je m'empare du baton dépassant de la cheveulure de mon kendokâ préféré, tandis qu'Allen s'empare de la grosse épée. Pitch force toujours pour faire céder Kanda. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et adresse un baisé sur la joue de l'exorciste.

Moi: Contente de te revoir.

Nous nous mettons à courrir par la suite. Tous les chevaux de sable se trouvant sur notre chemin finissent par connaitre notre colère. Nous arrivons vite au dernier coffre. Je jette un regard au combat de notre ami et m'apperçois qu'il s'en sort bien. Je m'empare vite du dernier indice et l'ouvre. Il est blanc.

Moi: C'est quoi ce cirque?

Allen: On était pourtant cencé trouver quelque chose non?

Moi: C'est pas vrai... Comment allons nous sortir de cet enfers?

Pitch: Peut être que si tu avouais...

Un tourbillon de sable noir forme la silouette tant redoutée.

Moi: Ou est Kanda?

Pitch: Partis.

Moi: Ha non ce n'est pas possible.

Pitch: Et pourtant si. Et maintenant ça va être ton tour!

Moi: Allen, fuis.

Allen: Que...Mira?

Moi: C'est après moi qu'on en avait depuis le début.

Allen catégorique: Mais non Mira.

Moi sur le même ton: Mais si Allen.

Pitch: J'ai vaut chercher, je ne sens aucune peur en toi.

Moi: Ha bon? Pourtant tu devrais . Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi détectable que ça.

Pitch: Alors de quoi as tu peur?

Moi: Tu peux toujours courrir .

Pitch: Si tu avoue ta peur, tout ça sera finit.

Moi: Vraiment?

Pitch: Oui.

Et si je me la jouais Jack Frost? A la sournoise? Je lâche mon baton.

Moi: Juste une chose, tu es le boss final en quelque sorte non?

Pitch: En quelque sorte oui.

Moi: Bien. Alors je vais tout te dire.

Je prend mon inspiration. J'approche ma main de l'arme d'Allen.

Moi en parlant avec les lèvres: ... ... ... ...

Le croque mitaine ne semble pas comprendre et laisse tomber ses bras le long du corps. Je saisie l'épée l'arranchant des mains de mon ami et me jette sur Pitch et le tranche en deux. Il disparaît. Du sable tombe sur le sol ainsi que sur moi. Je lâche mon arme et m'époussiète ma robe.

Moi: Finit!

Allen: Heu...

Haut parleur: Vous avez perdu!

Moi: QUOI ! Mais pourquoi?

Haut parleur: Tu n'as pas avoué ta peur.

Moi: Mais si! J'ai parlé sans émettre de son! On ne m'a pas spécifié le comment du pourquoi!

Haut parleur: ...

Allen: ...

Plus aucun bruit ne gette les environs. Je reste perplexe.

Moi: Bein quoi?

Haut parleur: C'est bon vous avez gagné. Descendez du toit du coté Est et rejoignez nous à la fête.

Moi: Quoi?

Je me dirige vers le bord du toit suivie d'Allen et observe les jardins. Tout le monde est là. Mon Cousin, Kanda, Lavi, Mélicia, Jun, Kagomé...ect. Même Mustang est là et semble amusé. Et je crois que je vois...Jack Frost! (nda: j'avais trop envie de le mettre désolée c'est incencé mais voilà) Je bave. Le rêve! Tout le monde nous applaudie. Le blandinet les remercie mais moi je pense à tout autre chose. Soudain j'apperçois Komui caché sous des bandages de momies. Comment j'ai fais à le reconnaître? Sa tasse. Sa tasse traitresse avec le même lapin qui affiche une gueule amusée ! Ce lapin au visge si mignon qui vous nargue même quand vous êtes en réunion! Mon visage s'assombrie. J'active mon innocence pour former mes cuissardes.

Allen: Non Mira ne fais pas ça.

Moi nerf sur la tempe: Tu crois que je vais me géner?

Allen: Non attend!

Je lui fais un signe et me jette dans le vide. Je vise bien Komui et accélère ma vitesse. Malheureusement ma cible s'apperçois du danger et s'écarte au dernier moment. De la poussière s'élève. Je fais souffler le vent pour pouvoir permettre de voir ma proie. Elle se trouve juste en face de moi. Ni une ni deux je ne cherche pas à comprendre et lui tire un coup de poing dans la face. Komui fait un rouler boulet pour attérir au pied de mon idol.

Public: WOWWWWW!

Moi faisant craquer mes poings: A moi de m'amuser maintenant.

Méline: Non grande soeur!

Moi: Méline?

Méline: C'était une blague tout ça!

Moi: Non j'avais pas remarqué! Pousses toi petite soeur il va y avoir distibution de tartes.

Méline: C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire!

Moi tombe à terre: Quoi? *depuis quand elle a autant de force cette petite?*

(nda: au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris c'est Méline qui a tiré sa grande soeur par sa traine)

Méline génée et tenant fermemant ma robe: En faite, j'ai demandé à Komui comme cadeau d'anniversaire un film d'halloween avec toi dedans. Et il a décidé de le faire. Mais en direct.

Elle pointe du doigt la facade de la congrégation. Et là, j'ai l'impression que ma machoire va se décrocher. Un immence écran recouvre la batisse. Des "séquences" repassent. On voit Lavi se faire attraper par les poupées, ensuite Kanda se sacrifiant pour les loups garous, Mél et Alexis qui se font attraper par les cafards, Allen qui me prend dans ses bras...ect . Mon visage vire au rouge.

Moi O/- : C'est...C'est une blague.

Méline: Désolée grande soeur. Komui m'a fait la surprise. Je ne pençais pas que ça allait aller aussi loin. Même si je dois t'avouer que je me suis bien amusée.

Moi: Ce n'est pas ta faute Méline. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais...En revanche *chuchote* c'est le vrai Jack Frost et le vrai Pitch?

Méline sur le même ton: Oui! Il a voulu les inviter pour te calmer.

Moi: Je vois. Et, du coup, tout le monde a vu tout ce qui s'est passé?

Mustang: Oui et en plus, il rigole, on a peut voir vos têtes quand vous vous êtes mis à détaller comme des lapins au début de la partie.

Moi: Hein hein... Et tout le matériel est encore en marche?

Reever: Bien sur, tout était faux sauf Pitch bien évidement. Et avant que tu ne lui mette le coup de grâce il s'est "téléporté" . D'ou la raison de sa présence.

Pitch: A votre service.

Moi: Tu es bien plus docile que dans le film je suis déçue.

Jack: Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Moi: *Je vais craquer! Il est trop canon!* Donc c'est une sorte de jeu de plateau mais en vrai votre truc.

Reever: En effet.

Moi: Bien.

Je me relève et me dirige vers le grand intendant. Je salue Jack au passage, j'essaye de ne pas craquer devant son sourire. Qu'il est beau! Je vois du coin de l'oeil tout mes amis se réunir pour regarder le spectacle.

Komui: Ai ma tête.

Moi craquant mon cou: Et encore, tu n'a rien vu.

Komui: Depuis quand tu me tutois Mira?

Moi: Moi j'ai envie de jouer à un jeu . Pas vous les gars?

Je dirige mon regard vers mes companions d'armes apparement d'accord avec moi.

Tous: Ouai .

Komui: Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais à la fin?

Moi: Premièrement tu as exigé que tout le monde ai un costume différent, hors d'après ce que je sache, il n'y a pas 36 monstres d'Halloween...

Komui: Mais je...

Moi: DEXIEmement j'ai donc du porter ce que l'on appel une robe, hors je déteste ça.

Tous les garçons: Même si ça te va très bien.

Moi: TROIsièmement tu as fais disparaître ma soeur comme ça d'un coup.

Edward: Sans oublier Winry.

Moi: QUAtrièment je peux enfin avouer que tu m'a fichue une peur bleu avec tes saloperies de poupées.

Allen: Elle commence à s'emporter la mariée.

Komui: Mais je...

Moi: Et enfin CINQuièment et dernièrement, tu nous a fait courir partout dans la congrégation piégée dans tous les recoins pour rien. Surtout que ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de ma soeur chérie.

Komui: MAIS JE VOULAIS FAIRE UN BEAU CADEAU A TA PETITE SOEUR! EPARGNE MOI!

Il vient s'accrocher à ma robe encore plus en lanbeau que le début de la soirée. Je lui tend un mouchoir et il se mouche.

Moi: C'est bon t'as finis?

Komui: Tu...Tu me pardonne?

Moi l'aidant à se relever: Mais oui bien sûre... ^^

Komui: Merci Mi...

Moi: Mais pas pour l'instant.

J'active mon innocence et lui donne un coup de pied sceptaculaire dans l'abdomaine. Il s'envole dans le ciel au dessus de la congrégation. Je croise les bras fière de moi.

Moi: Pitch?

Pitch: Oui petite?

Moi: Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui?

Pitch se frottant les mains: Avec plaisir.

Sur ce au moment ou le grand intendant allait se ramasser, un cheval de sable noir sort de nul part et emporte Komui dans la congrégation. On entend ensuite des hurlements sans fin. On se marre ensuite en regardant le grand écran. Komui est complètement affolé et se prend tout dans la tête. Trop énorme! Une musique se fait ensuite entendre. La plupart des personnes partent dancer. Mais avant que Méline parte s'amuser je la retiens.

Méline: Grande soeur?

Moi: Tiens ma puce, ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Méline: Un appareil photo? Hooooo merci grande soeur!

Moi: De rien ma puce d'amour. C'est de la part de papa, maman et moi.

Méline: Ils ne sont pas là d'ailleur.

Je mors ma lèvre pour ne pas craquer. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais fêté son anniversaire en leur companie. Je me rabaisse à sa taille et lui pointe du doigt son coeur.

Moi: Si ils sont là.

Méline: Oui c'est vrai...

Moi: Aller petite citrouille. Va prendre un peu tout le monde en photo.

Méline: Ouiiiiiii! Cousin Jack! Viens par là!

Jack/Alexis: Oui?

Méline regardant Jack Frost: Mais non pas toi. Toi je te connais pas.

Alexis: Bien envoyé petite cousine.

Jack: Attend un peu que je t'attrape petite fille.

Méline: *clirch* Je t'ai eu en photo!

Jack: Viens par là!

Méline: Ho non Cousin, Mélicia!

Alexis: Vite il faut partir!

Mélicia: Il va nous geler sur place!

Je regarde nostalgique cette scène plus qu'émouvante. Malgrès tout, cette soirée ne s'est pas si mal terminée.

Allen: Sa va Mira?

Moi: Oui pourquoi?

Allen: Justement tu as l'air très bien.

Moi: C'est par ce qu'elle est heureuse.

Allen: D'ailleur.

Moi: Hein quoi?

Je tourne ma tête à lui. Au lieu de voir le visage d'Allen je me retrouve face à face avec le visage du compte Millénaire. Je vais pour donner un coup qu'il évite. J'entend le rire du blandinet qui retire le masque.

Allen: J'ai réussis à te faire sursauter!

Moi: Tu vas voir un peu sal gosse!

Allen: Je t'attend.

Moi: Viens ici!

Je me met à lui courrir après me tenant d'une main ma robe et l'autre essayant de l'attraper. C'est ainsi que ce termine cette soirée. Par des courses poursuite. Je vous souhaite donc un joyeux Halloween et jouez avec votre peur. ce ne sera qu'un peu plus amusant. A bientôt pour la suite d'Exorcist Chronicles!

Komui: Hoooooooo hoooooooooo y'a quelqu'un?

?: Viens jouer avec moi.

Komui: Ho ho.

?: Tu es à moi.

Komui: Ho ho ho.

?: Ha ouuuuuuuuuuu!

Komui: Ause...

?: Viens jouer avec moi!

Komui: AUSECOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS!


End file.
